Playlist For the Reborn
by VenomInMyBlood
Summary: Edward has no parents, his family and friends don't understand him, and all he wants to do is be invisible. That all changes when he meets her, well actually she changes everything. Edward/Bella


_I don't want to leave you. I wish I could stay longer. I wish I could hold you forever. But..._

_You can't possible survive with me._

_I did my best, I kept you safe._

_It's time I left, now. I can't protect you anymore._

_I know you won't remember this, and that is a good thing._

_But, I love you, son. I am happy I was able to spend this time with you._

_You are special...and one day...everyone will see that._

"MOM!" I shouted, sitting up so fast I could feel my brain bounce against my skull. I clutched my aching head, and my racing heart, tears stinging in the corner's of my eyes. I dreamt of her again.

I laid back down, holding on to my pillow, and tried to remember her face. Her smell, the way she smiled, or even when she was angry. Sad, happy, tired, anything. All I saw was a blank face.

"Mom..." I whispered, wiping any tears that fell down my face onto my pillow. I don't want to cry, I don't want her to be sad knowing that I miss her.

I miss a woman that I can't remember, I miss my mother.

Slowly, I let sleep take me, and I dreamt of what I thought she would look like, and talk, and laugh, and everything anybody's mother would do.

But now...I'm no longer sure.

* * *

"Edward! Wake up!"

My eyes snapped open. Wiping my face, I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I stared into my reflection as I brushed my teeth, and I scowled.

Sleep bags and red eyes, I looked tired or hungover. Or both.

"Look at you, princess, aren't you adorable." Tanya grinned at me, messing with my hair. Extreme bed head.

"Fuck you, get out of the bathroom." I mumbled through spitting out toothpaste. Tanya's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Mom made breakfast, she wants you to come down." She reapplied lip-gloss in the mirror, studying the color. I rolled my eyes at her self-conscious behavior.

"Kay, thanks, bye." I pushed her out, and slammed the door. Tanya is one person I just can't stand in the morning. Actually, I can't stand her at any time period.

I looked back into the mirror, and stared into my eyes. I wonder if I got the color from her...or even my father. I shook my head of those ideas, and left the bathroom too.

After getting dressed, I finally made it downstairs. Everyone ate without me.

"Sorry dear, we can't wait on you forever." Aunt Esme smiled sadly at me, and kissed my forehead as I sat down in a chair.

"It's ok, I am just not a morning person." I pulled the plate of delicious food towards me, and starting eating.

"Your mother was the same way." I looked up at Esme as I heard the word "mother", but she looked away from me. She turned and started cleaning the dishes. I couldn't help but to sigh.

Referring to my mother was like bring up the most forbidden, horrible thing in the world. Just because she died, doesn't mean she was never alive.

"I'm not hungry." I pushed the plate away, and walked away from the table. It's too early in the morning to be sad already.

* * *

"Man, this bitch was all up on me and you should have seen Rosie's face! She was so fuckin mad! Hahaha, she walked up to her, pulled her away from me, and punched her right in her nose. I was never that horny in my life, seeing my baby defend her man." Emmett laughed, kissing Rosalie on the cheek. She wasn't as amused.

"She's lucky it wasn't her fault. Emmett has a way of attracting girls by accident. I have no idea how he got me, though." Rosalie smiled up at Emmett while he sputtered.

"Hey!" He exclaimed while Rosalie laughed. They all laughed...well, except for me. Jasper frowned at me, and I ignored it.

"Something wrong?" He asked, and I felt guilty at the concern written on his face. He feels for people way more than he should. Just like a sponge, soaking up emotions that have nothing to do with him.

'I'm just...I have alot on my mind. I'm finding myself questioning why I'm here." I whispered to him, not wanting the attention of the entire group. They would blow it out of proportion.

"Everyone has a reason to live, even when you think there is none. You will find yours soon." Jasper's eyes filled with a emotion I can't describe.

"What do you mean?" I asked, and he smiled. The bell to release us home decided to interrupt our conversation. "Jasper, are you still going to Jacob's house?"

"Yeah, I guess. I might have to stay home and watch Maria though...I would never trust a 5 year old by herself home." I snorted at his comment.

"Kay man, see you then." I said, and gathered my stuff to leave.

"Bye, Edward." Jasper gave me a weird look, and walked out of the classroom. I followed after him.

"Do you know something that I don't?" I asked him, and he smiled again. I could feel my eyebrows shoot down in anger, that look is getting on my nerves.

"Chill, Eddie, I just think something good is going to happen to you today." He patted my shoulder, and walked out of the building. I tsked at his comment. My life has never been filled with good things, so I doubt today is going to be an exception.

* * *

I have a job afterschool. I actually don't need a job, but I want to save up on money. Ever since Mom died, I went to live with my Uncle Carlisle, Aunt Esme, and cousin Tanya. They love me, I guess, but I just feel like I'm a nuisance in their lives. I don't want to stay longer than they want me. So, saving up money for a place to live is a number one priority in my life. It's the only priority, really. Because...I have nothing else to live for.

"Shit...it's 8 already? Esme is going to flip.' I muttered to myself, putting the last box on my motorcycle. I deliver mail, well important mail. Since Forks is a small town, we only have one mailman. And he needs help with all the mail he has to deliver. So, I get the boxes to people, and he delivers the letters. It pays alright, and I feel a little better helping him out. Aro is a nice guy, with kids, and he hardly get's to spend time with them since he has so much damn mail to deliver. I guess people really need their mail on time. Whatever.

Last package for today...fuck, the address is like 25 miles away. I'm not going to eat dinner on time. Ugh, Esme is definitely going to flip. Fastening my helmet on, I ride out, ready to get this last delivery done. Forks is a beautiful place, with bright, green trees and grass, the air smells like nature, and the stars are just so clear to see.

"That star is really bright." I look up into the sky, not paying attention. Why does it seem the star is growing bigger? Wait...what the-

"FUCKKKKKKKKK!" I scream as something collides into the ground in front of me, causing me to sharply turn, and my bike and I flip over. That star just crashed into the ground! I rip my helmet off, trying to catch my breath, and I look over to the crater sight. That is one big crater. Dusting myself off, I stand up and walk over to it. The crater is filled up with this weird, yellow light.

"The hell..."I peer into it, wondering what is inside and- "OH SHITTT! IT"S A GIRL!" I jump back, falling right on my ass. _I must be losing my mind._ I clutch at my shirt, my heart pounding against my ribs, and I look into the crater again.

It really is a girl.

She has long, brown hair. Her skin is so pale, yet it looks so soft, and I think she's sleeping. She's in the fetal position, her arms wrapping around her body, and her knees so close to her chin. And she's naked, absolutely naked. I couldn't help but to gulp loudly.

"Umm, excuse me, miss, are you ok?" I climb into the crater, and gently lay my hand on her shoulder. It felt like I was electrocuted from her skin. "Shit!" I hissed, pulling my hand away fast.

Her eyes snapped open. "Huh?" She rubbed at her eyes, sitting up. Oh my...I see everything. I can feel a blush heat up my face.

"Are you ok?" I ask again, crouching down in front of her. She looks confused.

She stares at my lips, and then into my eyes. I do the same to her. And then she starts to grin, a happy, adorable smile breaks out on her face. Now I'm confused.

"Whoa." I'm caught off guard as she throws her arms around me, and hugs the crap out of me. She snuggles her face into my shirt, smelling me. Oh god, this is the wrong time to get hard.

"Umm, what are you doing?" I stutter, trying to pull her off me. She looks back up to me, and her eyes fill with tears. Her big, dark, brown eyes look into mine again.

"What's wrong?" I whisper as she starts to sniffle, and those tears start to spill over onto her rosy cheeks. She grabs onto me again, and cries into my shirt.

"Umm...uhhhhh." My word's come out jumbled to the point that I give up, pick her up, and carry her over to my bike. I sit her on it, take off my jacket, and cover her with it.

"Let's go, ok? I'll bring you to my home and you can tell me how you fell...from the sky." I say to her gently, and she nods and smiles watery. As I scoot her back so I can sit in front of her, I hear something.

It started off as a low squeak, maybe a bunny or squirrel, but then it erupted into thousands of squeaks, and then the birds started to crow and scream, I heard growls of dogs, bears even, any other animal, and my eyes widened. I heard movement everywhere, running away from something, it seemed every animal around us was running away from...us?

"What's going on?" I hear my voice rise in pitch, I can't help but to panic. _If the animals are running away from something, then something bad is going to happen, right?_

The forest air filled with high pitches of birds, rodents, deer, dogs, everything seemed to be shouting in fear, something is horrible wrong. I turn to look at the girl, and she was staring into the forest.

Her eyes were filled with anger, and she was staring at something specific. I walked over to look and saw a little chipmunk sitting there. It's dark, big eyes seemed to hold terror, and its body was shaking. Paralyzed by fear.

"Are you doing this?" I asked the girl, and she looked at me. The moment her attention was redirected, the chipmunk fled into the forest._ It was her._

_Should I even let this girl into our house, what if she is a psycho or something? She did fall from the sky!_

The girls face fell, and she stared at the ground in misery. _She can't hear my thoughts, right?_ Her eyes flashed to mine, and then back at the ground. _You must be something special, aren't you?_ Her eyes flashed back to mine again, and she nodded. _Oh, great._

"You ready to go?" I asked, and she nodded. I started up the motorcycle and we rode home. Her little hands wrapped around my abdomen, and she pulled her body close to mine. I think I can feel my blood boil.

I have no idea what I am getting myself into because she is obviously not of this world. But...maybe this is what Jasper is talking about. Maybe she is the propose of my life.

Speaking of Jasper, I totally missed Jacob's party. But wait til I tell them what happened. They are going to freak.

* * *

**New story, new plot. Favorite and review if you like it. I am loosely basing this off the anime "This ugly yet beautiful world." But it is going to be nothing like it, trust me. :D**


End file.
